


Missed You

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: His face softens at your sweet, shy voice. He misses you, but most of all, he misses the way you melt for him, how your usually loud and excitable demeanor dissolves into a quiet, doll-like poise in his presence. He relishes in the way your tone goes from confident and headstrong to angelic and divine, your presence like candy to his eyes, syrupy and sweet like the cunt he wants so badly to bury his tongue in.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Missed You

Lazily scrolling through your phone, you sit back on the bench, clutching the duffel bag stuffed full with your clothes and stuffed animals. It’s been so long since you’ve been back home, your heart pounds in anticipation of your step brother coming to pick you up.

You didn’t know how polluted and stuffy the city was until you returned, the air smells fresh and clean, and there’s something gentle about the way the breeze drifts through the trees. Quiet, like the humble and still countryside. Tranquil and sweet, just like your nii-chan. 

Your phone vibrates with a message and you blink out of your trance. 

You look up and see Shinsuke’s familiar car entering the parking area of the train station, jumping to your feet and running up to the vehicle with your bag slung over your shoulder. Through the slight tint of the windows, you can see his kind face, beaming at the sight of you. 

You throw the door open and yell out a greeting, tossing your bag into the back seat. He undoes his seatbelt and reaches over the console to wrap you in a warm hug. His chest feels warm, solid, and his shoulders feel broader than before… they feel so strong. Had he been working out more often? 

He gently pulls you closer to him, coaxing your soft breasts to press against his sturdy chest. You nearly gasp at the action, but relax into his touch as his hand smoothes over your back, reaching up to stroke your hair. You sink into the soothing contact, fingers weaving underneath the bottom layer of your hair to massage your scalp. Your jaw unclenches, your lips part slightly and you swear you feel your core clench as he holds you there, feeling his soft breath on the shell of your ear. 

“Missed you,” he breathes. His voice is deep, stable and firm, just like his physique. He pulls away from you slowly, his fingers sinking down from your hair to your shoulders, down to your forearms, where his fingertips linger. 

You hope he doesn’t hear the shaky breath that leaves your mouth, swallowing hard. 

“I-I missed you too, nii-chan.”

His face softens at your sweet, shy voice. He misses you, but most of all, he misses the way you melt for him, how your usually loud and excitable demeanor dissolves into a quiet, doll-like poise in his presence. He relishes in the way your tone goes from confident and headstrong to angelic and divine, your presence like candy to his eyes, syrupy and sweet like the cunt he wants so badly to bury his tongue in. 

“I have a surprise for you, baby” he mumbles, one hand on the wheel while he drives down the familiar route to the home that you shared for so many years. He makes an unfamiliar turn, free hand drifting down to your bare thigh, only covered by the thin denim of your shorts. You feel your breath hitch at the contact, his big hand is calming and reassuring, but doesn’t do anything to relieve the heat building between your legs. 

Desperate for friction, you squeeze your thighs together as he drives on, eyes focused on the road. He feels the pressure and reacts wordlessly, absentmindedly, squeezing your thigh and easing your legs open slowly. You want nothing more than to let out a whimper, to express the defeat you feel at his dominance. 

He turns into a small conservation area, blooming and lush, sprinkled with pristine white picnic tables and flourishing greenery. “You haven’t been here before, have you?”

You shake your head with a smile, cheeks tinting a radiant shade of pink at the thoughtful gesture. You feel his eyes on you and you avoid his glance, eyes pointed at your shoes. “C’mon, baby, c’mon out,” he soothes. 

You nod and walk out onto the gravel path, and he meets you in front of the car, his hand held out to reach for yours. Your hand instinctively latches onto his index finger, and your heart skips a beat when you see just how large his hand is compared to yours. Your hand wraps so perfectly around his finger, long and thick, so strong. 

Shin-nii’s heart pounds in his chest. God, you’re such a good little girl. You know just what he likes, just what he wants. You haven’t forgotten what you share, despite having moved to the city. Your heart stays with your nii-chan, you know who you belong to, who you’re loyal to, and who you give your entire mind, body and soul to. 

He brings you far into the lush field, under a large, leafy tree, an umbrella protecting you from the sun’s glaring rays. pulling your hand off his finger softly, careful not to startle you, he places his hands on your waist, calmly and slowly walking you back towards the smooth trunk of the tree behind you. Considerately, he cushions the back of your head with his hand.

“Missed your body,” Shinsuke sighs, smoothly resting your head against the tree as his hands return to your waist, running his hands over the contours of your body, up to your breasts, where he squeezes the supple flesh over your top. 

His eyes narrow down at your figure. “You look so fucking good.” You can’t help the way the words knock the breath right out of your lungs. A leg presses in between your thighs, and you’re trapped between the taller man and the tree, biting your lip to suppress the noise that threatens to spill out. He massages your breasts leisurely, savouring every handful, intoxicated by the way your flesh feels in his hands. “Feels good, huh, baby? Yeah?”

He encourages you, watching with hungry eyes as your head pushes against the smooth bark of the tree behind you, back curving beautifully at the sensations. “Nii-chan’s big hands feel real good, yeah?” 

You cover your mouth with both hands, nodding enthusiastically and letting out soft squeaks, wishing you could control yourself. “Shhh, you’d better be quiet if you don’t want anyone to notice.” He gives your breasts a final squeeze, honey-coloured eyes lusty and fixed on you. 

“Lay down here, baby,” he murmurs, hands travelling up to your shoulders, coaxing you down lightly onto the thick, green grass. “All the way down”. 

You cover your face again, wishing you would disappear into the blades of grass. “Easy there,” he sets you down softly, making sure that your head is resting on a particularly soft patch of greenery in the shade. “Just rest, let nii-chan take care of you, alright, sweetheart?”

He slips the denim down your thighs and off your ankles, setting them aside and taking a sharp breath in at the sight of you nearly exposed, only covered by a thin layer of black lacy fabric. “Fuck, baby, did you dress up just for me?”

Shinsuke holds your hips steady with both hands and traces your slit through your thin panties, making you shiver and bury your fingers in his soft hair. He gets impatient, needing to taste you, needing to feel how wet you are on his tongue. Yanking down the pretty underwear, he spreads your legs apart, leaning in between to slurp at your clit, sucking gently. 

Your hands grab at the blades of grass, pulling them out of the ground as you grind your hips into your nii-chan’s mouth. You can’t help the moans that tumble from your lips as he alternates between circling your clit with his tongue and licking up and down your folds to drink up every drop of your slick. 

You’re throbbing, clenching around nothing in reaction to his nose tickling your clit, tongue widened and prodding, licking in the most delicious patterns and with the perfect amount of pressure. Shinsuke smirks and you catch his eye as you look down, barely able to register that this is real. 

“My good lil girl, yeah,” he licks his lips, mouth covered in a mixture of your slick and his saliva. “Love this lil sloppy cunt, so fucking delicious.” 

You start to tremble as he slides a finger in, his tongue still flicking mercilessly at your clit. Another finger is slipped into your needy cunt, and you swear you hear him murmur about how tight you are while he stretches your walls out with those unrelenting fingers. 

He angles his fingers in to hit that spot that he remembers you love, his pace quickening while you jerk your hips up, your sweet voice getting higher and higher, desperate for release, unable to control the sounds you’re making. A strong hand holds your hips steady as he feels you tighten, hears your breath catch in your throat as you pant and whimper his name, begging, pleading for more. 

“Atta girl, baby,” he rasps. “Let go for nii-chan.”


End file.
